


Spread Your Wings...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

Once upon a time  
There was a young man  
He was happy and care free  
But he didn’t have a plan

So he struggled through school  
With no goals in sight  
He thought of many options  
But couldn’t get it right

When one career day  
With no idea what to do  
He stumbled across a poster  
It said: ‘We need you’

He looked towards the soldier  
Stood straight and proud  
As he delivered his message  
To the attentive crowd

So as he shuffled forwards  
He started to listen  
About training and camaraderie  
And the man’s latest mission

It sounded incredible  
Just what he was waiting for  
So with questions in mind  
He went to learn some more

Finally he signed his name  
And they went their separate ways  
Still he waited patiently  
As he counted down the days

Training was hard  
But it was worth all the pain  
Even as he stood in uniform  
Out in the pouring rain

With blisters on his feet  
And pain in his chest  
He crossed the finish line  
And beat his personal best

Days turned to months  
But finally the end had come  
He threw his beret into the air  
And went to find his mum

Though harder than it looked  
He didn’t regret his choices  
As his mind focused in  
On his troops whispered voices

Though his heart began to race  
It was what he was there for  
To keep people safe  
And to enforce the law

So with the screams of a friend  
His life flashed before his eyes  
Wishing for one more day  
As his soul slowly dies

It’s a cold and rainy day  
As he’s lowered to the ground  
Everyone is crying  
Though no one makes a sound

His widow can take no more  
She falls to her knees  
Hugging her stomach tight  
Whilst she chokes on her pleas

Six month later  
Into a family so torn  
Swaddled in pink  
A little girl is born

But as the years go on  
Hi features start to show  
Hearts slowly mend  
And love begins to grow

So though he is not there  
He watches from on high  
As she slowly spreads her wings  
And learns how to fly…


End file.
